darling, let's destroy them all
by crystalclaes
Summary: "You're the one they call many things, none of them exactly good. Insane, impulsive and irrational. " The girl paused before emphasizing the next one. "Blood thirsty." Kol was daggered by Klaus before he could be killed and wakes up in a church attic in New Orleans, making a surprising connection to Davina and her desire for vengeance against the witches. - Kol x Davina -


_darling, let's destroy them all  
chapter one: secrets in the attic_

It was almost a scene out of a horror movie. The sixteen year old witch knelt down at the open coffin and gazed at the vampire it held. She didn't know much about him, mostly just that Marcel had known him as a child, among a few other things. His name was Kol Mikaelson, an old one and supposedly the most impulsive and destructive of all the original vampires, sometimes surpassing even the violent tendencies of his bastard brother Niklaus. He looked to be about twenty or twenty one, but she knew that he was over a thousand years old. He was dressed in modern clothing, a khaki jacket, jeans and boots and if not for the current state of his body, she might have thought that he was attractive. But at that moment, his skin was grey, a sign of death and desiccation among the undead but she already knew that it wasn't the case with him. Marcel had told her that the thing keeping him like that was the dagger in his chest.

* * *

She reached out and removed it from his heart, examining the metal of the dagger which was coated in the vampire's blood. Knowing that removing it would eventually cause him to reawaken, she risked only a few seconds of curiosity before plunging it back into his chest.

The effects of the night weighed down upon her greatly. As she ran her fingers over the tattered strings of Tim's instrument, she couldn't stop herself from replaying the night over and over again in her mind. She cursed herself for letting Klaus save Tim, putting her in his debt, but she also cursed herself for daring to think that for a moment, she could actually be normal and have a normal relationship with someone that was separate from her world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witches. She desired for the moment when she finally left all of it behind, and one day she would be able to, but she had made a grave mistake by allowing herself to be caught up in the remnants of her old life before that time came.

She had suffered for it, and worst of all, Tim had suffered for it.

She pulled her hand away from the instrument, her eyes brimming with tears that hadn't yet fallen from her eyes and turned her gaze to the wind chimes in her room. She stirred the air for a brief moment with her hand, listening to the soft music that emitted from the decoration, the sound reminding her of Tim and she allowed herself a small smile.

Something creaked behind her, and the moment was interrupted.

Her hand dropped to her side and she turned around, looking for a sign of disruption in her room.

The coffin was closed.

Slowly she stepped towards it, her eyes skirting around the room for a second. As she reached the coffin someone spoke from behind her.

"It's alright."

She turned quickly, looking at the intruder. Kol was standing upright on the other side of the room, no dagger in his chest and obviously not bound by the coffin, though his skin was still grey. She didn't understand how he got out, as no vampire could enter her room to remove the dagger from his chest, or at least his family members wouldn't have been able to as she had not invited them. And Marcel had no reason to simply remove to dagger, for she knew that it was his intention to return the body completely to Klaus after she'd had her time with it. She tried to keep the shock off her face as the vampire continued to speak.

"I don't mean you any harm." He said in a voice with the same English accent his siblings had. "Though I do think it's time we had a little chat, don't you?"

* * *

When the girl had removed the dagger, Kol had returned to consciousness a few minutes later though he was unable to move or speak. Without being coated in the white ash before being put back into his heart the effects had been negated, though simply having it in his chest had made it impossible to recover from the daggering as quickly as usual. Though, the number of hours he had sat there in the coffin waiting to finally be able to move had done wonders for calming him down as he ran through the last things he remembered. The doppelgänger bitch and her little brother had lured him into their home with the intention of killing him. They had him up against the sink in the kitchen, a knife in his shoulder and vervain sprayed against his face, incapacitating him. Elena had ripped the White Oak Stake from his coat and thrown it to her brother, ready to destroy him permanently when Niklaus had arrive, screaming murder, the distraction giving him the moment that he needed to get away and as he flew through the front door, Niklaus greeted him by plunging the dagger into his chest and the last thing he remembered was his brother making off with his body as he fell into the darkness.

He'd been angry when he woke up, furious at Elena, Jeremy and his brother but the time he'd been incapacitated in the coffin, but conscious, he'd been able to calm himself down for the sake of getting answers.

Like why he was in his coffin in an attic where a young girl lived.

"You're the one they call many things, none of them exactly good. Insane, impulsive and irrational. " The girl paused before emphasising the next one. "Blood thirsty." She said, not at all looking scared despite the things she'd listed off about him.

Kol smirked. "Yes. So they call me."

It was hard to control his thirst for blood when there was a pretty little girl in front of him and he couldn't take his eyes off her pretty neck, though he forced himself to stay still for the sake of answers again. Self-control had never been a strong part of him though, and the girl seemed to pick up on that.

"You don't look well." The girl said, her eyes trailing over the skin that Kol knew was still grey and desiccated.

"Well only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest. So, I'd say that I'm holding myself together quite well." He said, knowing that the opposite of holding himself together would be painting the attic with her blood and quenching the insane hunger coursing through his veins.

"And why should I trust you to continue that?" She asked.

"Well, for one thing, despite a ravenous hunger I have not once tried to take your blood." He said, somewhat reluctantly, not adding the fact that Kol Mikaleson wasn't someone who could typically be trusted by anyone.

"Why not? I'm the only one here?" The girl asked with a funny little smile as she crossed her room.

"I don't think you'll be much help in answering my questions if you're dead darling." Kol replied, his eyes following he every movement around the room, watching carefully as she picked up an ornate, golden pin before closing the distance between then. Her eyes didn't once leave his as she pricked her finger, not reacting at all to the pain, before lifting the pin up to his face, a drop of tantalizing blood resting on the metal.

He could barely contain himself as she let it hover in front of him, testing his reaction, and after a few long seconds Kol reached out and grabbed her arm, directing the drop of blood to his lips.

And that one drop of her blood tasted divine.

He gasped as that one blood filled all of his veins, a warmth entering his body restoring his desiccated state back to normal.

"You're a witch." He observed, his eyes still completely focused on her.

The girl nodded.

"Davina." She told him her name in reply.


End file.
